Where in the world did our skater go?
by AThreePipeProblem
Summary: Jude is kidnapped and then the gang finds him about 2 days later. Can they deal with the outcome of what happened to Jude or will they all fall apart? Rated for inappropriate stuff. no flames please, they hurt and will be fed to my pet rock!reviews update
1. Chapter 1

It started out as any other day for Jude. He skated down the escalator, got chased by Ron the rent-a-cop, and hung out with his friends at the lemon, listening to everyone talk on their breaks. What he didn't expect was getting himself kidnapped. That was just not his luck.

"This guy must seriously have problems; maybe he escaped from an asylum or some prison. Regular people do not just knock out a random guy on the street for no reason." Jude thought. Sitting down with his hands tied above his head and attached to the wall, he had a feeling he wasn't going to leave for a while. He just hoped that someone would find him before anything really crappy happened.

Suddenly the door swung opened, breaking Jude's train of thought. But what really caught his attention was the knife in the man's hands. Before Jude could speak, the man began to talk, " I bet you're wondering why I brought you here kid. Well, let me just tell you. You're here because I need someone who won't fight back when I hurt them. And since you can't go anywhere and I won't hesitate to kill you, you might as well as give up on trying to escape. "

"H…how long are you gonna keep me here?" Jude stuttered.

"Until I get bored of you. And if you're a good boy, I won't kill you when I'm done. The last boy was not well-behaved and he had to be disposed of before he became a nuisance." The man stated as if it were the weather and not a boy who he murdered.

"So what are you going to do to me?" he asked, fearful he already knew the answer.

He smiled and got a faraway look in his eyes, as if he was just imagining it already. "I'm going to have a bit of fun with you sweetie."

"What do ya mean by fun?" Jude asked, looking very confused.

For an answer, the man chuckled, "You'll find out soon enough..."

* * *

**Yes!**

**Well if you want to know what happens to poor Jude who I love to torture, review or don't. Either way I'll continue unless you come out and say it's a piece of sh*t**

**o.O later peoples!**

**Just push that blue review button it sees you and stalks you at 3:00 AM, such a smart stalker I raised **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey have you guys seen Jude today? I haven't seen him since he left to go to the bathroom. He left Sally hereand then I guess he disappeared." A worried Caitlin said, standing behind the counter of the lemonade stand she worked at.

"He's probably at home then. Maybe he forgot Sally in a family emergency situation crisis." Jen reasoned, trying to help.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't show up here tomorrow, then call him on his cell." Wyatt said, sipping his coffee.

"Well, I guess I am overreacting on this. Jude isn't a baby; he can take care of himself. It just bothers me that he didn't take Sally. I mean, he never left his skateboard behind before," Caitlin mused quietly.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like Jude's going to kill himself before tomorrow," Wyatt joked, standing back up. "Well, see ya later guys, burgers don't flip themselves."

Caitlin and Jen waved goodbye and the subject then turned to how annoying Jen's boss was, but Caitlin still couldn't shake the feeling that Jude was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude screamed as the whip hit his back again and again for what seemed like forever. The man standing above him smiled at his work. The boys back had 24 cuts on it now and he had a feeling that the skater would pass out if he went any longer.

"Well that was a lot of fun! What should we do next hmm? I know! Sharon said she could break you in a way that I can't, you know, 'cause I'm not gay and all." The man said, sneering down on the curled up skater, crying his eyes out. The man walked out of the room, stopping at the doorway and shouted over his shoulder, "I'll go get Sharon. It's time you two got to know each other"

Jude sobbed, mostly from the pain and a little bit from dreading what was about to come, until his throat was raw and painful. He looked around the room, seeing that he was chained down again, and let out a huge sigh. "Where is the gang? Don't they know that I'm stuck here with a psycho dude and his girlfriend? Haven't they noticed I'm missing?" he thought to himself.

Suddenly the man and who he guessed was Sharon came back. She kissed him and whispered, "Don't worry Robert. I'll make sure and break him for you. After all, he doesn't look like he even knows what you were talking about,"

"Alright, but hurry up! I want to have some more fun with him." "Robert" said, looking bored. With that he turned and left.

Sharon turned and smiled at Jude. "Well sweetie, Rob decided that if you behaved, this is one hour and if you are bad, this goes up to three hours."

She took Jude's beanie and tossed it over her shoulder. "Let's get rid of these clothes, shall we?" she purred as she pulled at his shirt.

Jude looked at her, confused on what she was talking about. Then it dawned on him, and he began to whimper.

"Now, now, sweetie. There, there. It's okay, this will only hurt a lot, but I'll get you to enjoy it," tugging his shirt up his chest so it touched his collarbone.

Jude was trembling violently now and he started to cry again. "No no please! Just kill me, don't do this to me!" he wailed

Sharon frowned and suddenly backhanded him, causing him to cry harder, "Now you listen here kid. Just because of that, this is going on for three hours instead of one!" she hissed as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"Now to get rid of those pesky pants of yours, and then we'll continue from there." Sharon said, smiling at him again as if he didn't do anything, pulling his pants off his body.

Jude shivered once she took his pants and felt really weird sitting there in just his boxers. Sharon smiled again and put her hands on the waistband of his underwear.

He started and pushed her hands off him and curled away. She sighed and said to Jude, "Do you realize that I need you to come here and let me touch you and break you so I get my damn paycheck? Every time you misbehave, I add an hour. And believe me; I will be paid for overtime. You're up to 5 hours, do you want to make it 6?"

Jude let out a chocked cry and shook his head.

"Good." She smiled for the third time. She scooted over to him and grabbed the waistband of his boxers again, pulling them down and throwing them over her shoulder with the rest of his clothes. When Jude started to whimper again she pulled out some rope and a gag. She put the gag around his mouth and tied his hands and feet to separate corners, leaving him completely naked, eagle-spread, and unable to make a sound.

Jude began to cry and she stared at him hungrily and lustfully.

"Now, do you want me to hurt you or should I trust you not to try and escape? I need to grab Robert and ask him some questions. If you be good, I'll lower it back to three hours again" she said tempting him to stay put.

Jude nodded silently and laid there, ashamed of what just happened and what was yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlin sighed, closing her phone. She had called Jude's phone over and over again, but he didn't answer it. She even called his parents and asked them if they knew where Jude was, they didn't, but they assured her that he was probably sleeping over at a friend's or at the skate park. "That's it, this calls some for drastic measures." She whipped her phone opened and called the gang, telling them an emergency had come up and to hurry to the lemon. Five minutes later, everyone rushed there at once.

"Ok, what's the emergency? I was in the middle of an interview with Juicy Poppa's ice cream. I had a chance too; the guy there was an idiot!" Jonsey whined.

"It's about Jude. His parents haven't seen him in two days now and we haven't either. I think we all know what we have to do." Caitlin said.

"Ignore this and wait for Jude to come back to tell you you're overreacting?" Wyatt guessed.

Caitlin ignored Wyatt's remark and said, "We have to talk to Ron the rent-a-cop."

"Whatever, you're on your own there. Ron still hates me for living!" Jonsey said, walking back to his interview.

"Well? What about the rest of you? Jude might need our help! He could be hurt!" Caitlin said, close to tears.

"I will and so will Wyatt and Nikki. Right guys?" Jen said, elbowing them in the ribs. "Come on guys, let's just help her," she hissed softly so that Caitlin couldn't hear.

"Great!" Caitlin squealed, overjoyed they were helping her. "Let's go!"

Ten minutes later…

"Excuse me Mr. Rent-a-cop sir? We need your help. Our friend has been missing for two days now and no one knows where he is. I'm begging to you that you help us!" Caitlin said, looking close to tears.

"Well, I-" Ron began, but he looked at the teenagers and saw how bad they felt and instantly decided to do as much as possible to help. "Alright, who's your friend? What does he look like? Where does he hang out?" He said feeling good at the relief he saw in her eyes.

" Well you know Jude already. He has blond hair, blue eyes and wears a beanie over his head. He-" Caitlin began, but was cut off.

"JUDE?" Ron yelled. "Why would I help that little maggot that trashes the mall on his skateboard?"

"Because he's missing and could be hurt! He's a person too you know!" Caitlin sobbed as she saw him glare at them.

Ron immediately felt horrible and sighed. "We'll find the boy ok?"

Caitlin light up, overjoyed they would find their friend.

"We'll start by searching the mall and around it," Ron began.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, let's get this straight. I get 4 hours and then it's your turn again?" Sharon said, bored.

"Yes, and if you want then you can try before you leave again." Robert stated, eager to get his turn. "And hurry it up! You don't have all day,"

"Ok then. Now Jude, I need you to hold still and not scream. If you do then I will tack on another hour until you stop." She said to Jude, pulling off the gag and tying it on his eyes instead.

Jude just continued to stare at the ceiling, wishing for this to disappear and for him to be skateboarding on Sally again.

"Now just hold still and it'll be over before you know it," Sharon said, straddling his hips and kissing him full on the lips, forcing her tongue inside his smaller mouth, efficiently gagging him.

His entire lower body felt as if he lit it on fire and stabbed himself in the heart. He sobbed as Sharon caressed him and kissed him everywhere. After 4 hours of the worst torture he ever felt, she redressed him and Robert came and began his turn.

Robert started by burning him with the butt of his cigarette, over and over again. Then, he pushed him to the ground and began beating him senseless. The kicks to his ribs burned and stung, and at one point some of them snapped, causing him to scream in pain.

Finally, the man grabbed a baseball bat and crushed his left leg, causing a high pitched screech to come out of him. Robert smiled, as if this sound gave him pleasure (which Jude was sure he did!) and said, "Well, I guess we'll continue this tomorrow."

With that, he shoved a pill into Jude's mouth, giving him a glare that said swallow this pill or else, and spoke. "The pill you just took is a pill that causes many terrible things to happen to you, such as serious stomach flu , terribly realistic nightmares you can't wake up from until the pill wears off, etcetera, etcetera…"

Jude looked up at him with horror written on his face, "Why do you enjoy torturing me? What did I ever do to you? Why did you choose to hurt me out of everyone else in the mall?"

"Well, seeing you skate and when you wiped out, I got a great feeling. And I decided I wanted it more, but when retiring from the criminal world, one wishes to finish with a bang. And on the plus side, Sharon thought you were extremely adorable." He said, enjoying the look of disgust on Jude's face.

"Well, then the pill will take effect soon and as much as I want to see you suffer, I have to go. I will see you in the morning." Robert said, waving goodbye.

Robert wished he could watch, that's why he asked Sharon to videotape it and show him later, but he had to write a note out to people that the skater boy knew, so they could take him back. He considered himself a gentleman and decided that gentlemen don't kill after torturing victims. So he composed a note and slipped it into the lemonade stand taped onto a crate of supplies for the stand. He knew that the girl would find it, tell her friends and begin to search for the boy, finding him hurt and help him recover. All in all this would work out perfectly, except Sharon wanted to help lead them there and hurt Jude one more time, in front of the people who came to help him. Of course, they wouldn't be able to help him, being stuck in a cage that falls on top of them (which Robert thought was lame, but she decided to do it anyway) and able to hear his screams. Oh yes, this plan would help him retire in peace.


End file.
